


Ah, Temptation

by 500shadesofblue



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: (hopefully), M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, anyways enjoy full on nsfw phil in panties and powerbottom dan up ahead, but worth it, enjoy the ride, phan smut for sam!, phil in panties, power bottom dan, powerbottom!dan, this was fucking impossible to write first time I've written actual smut longer than a few sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500shadesofblue/pseuds/500shadesofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bet you wanted me to blow you, wanted me to ride you, wanted me to pull those panties down from over your pretty cock and take control while everyone watched." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is some smut I wrote by request for a friend! The prompt was "Phil in blue lace panties getting a blowjob from power bottom Dan," so I tried my best to fulfill the request. Hope you enjoy! :D

Phil feels himself hit the bed as if in a fever dream, head thumping on the pillows as he looks at Dan with wide, guilty eyes. Although Dan’s face is partially obscured by shadow, Phil feels more than sees Dan’s half lidded gaze trace over him with unapologetic lust. Phil squirms at the feeling, propping himself up on his elbows. He sees Dan’s eyes snap to his and stares back unsteadily, even though it feels as if he’s breaking some sort of unspoken rule.

“…Dan,” Phil offers weakly, averting his gaze from Dan’s burning line of sight, “Dan, I didn’t mean to-”

Dan’s hand on Phil's chest shocks him out of his tentative apology and back into the reality of the situation. Phil’s eyes snap right back up to Dan’s, face flushed, mouth open in a surprised o, before he turns his head to the side with a surprising spike of guilt. Dan pushes him roughly back down on the bed with a single hand, and Phil clenches his eyes shut – he knows that if he opens them, all he’ll see is Dan’s anger and lust, burning hot. He feels, in the self inflicted darkness, Dan kneel on top of him, feels him place his knees on either side of Phil’s thighs, feels him prop himself up with both hands on either side of Phil’s broad shoulders. As Dan leans down, as his lips brushes Phil’s ear, Phil shudders in a mixture of apprehension and desperation.

“You knew exactly what you were doing,” Dan breathes out, and Phil responds with a frantic shaking of his head and a whimper. His eyes clench shut with mingling satisfaction and guilt – he had gotten what he wanted, after all, but was a bit more than he bargained for.

“You don’t regret it one fucking bit, do you,” Dan hisses into Phil’s ear, and even as Phil shakes his head no he can tell Dan’s eyes are narrowing in disbelief. “Wearing it under your clothes without telling me– dropping things on purpose just to bend over on national fucking radio, hoping the cameras weren’t shooting from that angle, waiting for me to see that fucking lace hem peeking over your jeans – do you know what you did? What you were doing to me?” Dan grinds out. Phil nods with a groan, finally giving in, letting out a shameful “Yes.” It feels like a release, and Dan’s smug smile that Phil can feel against his cheek floods him with a sense of shame and anticipation.

As Dan sits back up with a satisfied expression, hips slotting against Phil’s, Phil gives a noise of confused protest, leaning towards him – but Dan reassures him with a half lidded gaze. Phil lays back down as Dan lazily takes off his shirt and Phil’s eyes rake over his bare chest with ill disguised want. Dan leans back down to Phil’s ear, anger burned away. He’s just playing it up now, just talking to get Phil hot and bothered.

“I bet you were half hard before you even walked in,” Dan whispers throatily, and Phil throws his head back with a strangled moan. He clenches his teeth together to prevent himself from begging Dan to do something, to do anything, as Dan’s stream of filthy words runs into his ear and curls around his brain, shooting straight to his cock.

“Bet you did it just to see me fall apart in front of all those people – just to see what I would do, whether or not I would push you down on the floor right then and there and ride you while everyone watched.”

Phil moans as the words filter through his brain and arrange themselves into a coherent sentence, tries to breathe steady as Dan continues.

“Yeah, that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? You wanted me to push you down, to show them all that you’re not the innocent boy they all think you are, not the little ray of sunshine they see every time they watch a video. Bet you wanted me to blow you, wanted me to ride you, wanted me to pull those panties down from over your pretty cock and take control while everyone watched.”

Phil groans, reaching his hands up and threading his fingers through Dan’s hair. It’s starting to curl from the humidity, and Phil takes some measure of pride that Dan’s so engaged in turning Phil on that he doesn’t even notice his own hair curling. At this point, Dan would usually be smoothing his hair down fretfully as Phil kisses him – but this is something different, something other, and the state of his hair doesn’t even cross Dan’s mind, not once. He’s too busy whispering filthy things to Phil, who shudders at every word and every promise.

Dan reaches down and shoves Phil’s shirt halfway up his chest, muttering expletives into Phil’s ear all the while, and Dan leans up so Phil can finish taking it off the rest of the way. Phil tears off his shirt and throws it across the room so Dan can fall back on him, colliding with each other like a spark hitting a house of straw.

Phil ignites.

He feels Dan slide down his body slow as molasses, words halted in favor of kissing his way down Phil’s chest. Phil groans and clenches the sheets in his hands. Phil wants this, wants this like burning, but all he can do is wait to take what Dan decides to give him.

Phil’s breath puffs out in short gasps and his entire body feels hot, flushed with a peculiar sense of excited shame. Dan gazes darkly through his lashes at Phil's flushed face before his gaze flows back to the noticeable bulge in Phil’s pants. Phil feels Dan’s long fingered hands slide down his stomach and to his hipbones, feels them play with the hem of his pants. Dan has a decidedly neutral look on his face, but the raw hunger in his eyes as he looks at Phil’s clothed cock makes Phil shudder with anticipation.

Phil tilts his head back with a whimper, throwing an arm over his face to block his eyes while Dan unzips his pants and draws them down Phil’s thighs, revealing Phil’s leaking cock peering over the edge of the baby blue lace.

“Dan- Dan, I-” Phil's voice is hoarse from moaning, and as Dan gives a tiny kitten lick to Phil’s exposed cockhead, his words melt into a high pitched keen. He buries his hands in Dan’s hair with a broken noise as Dan swirls his tongue around the tip, teasing him with tiny licks. Dan’s fingers stroke the base of his cock as he gives a swipe with the flat of his tongue over his head.

Phil untangles his hands from Dan’s hair and bites his fists, clenching his eyes shut and biting down as Dan delicately pulls the lacy blue panties down over his dick and sucks the entire length of Phil's cock into his mouth.

Phil throws his clenched fists onto the bed and moans aloud as he bucks desperately into Dan’s mouth. Dan swallows more of him down, but pins Phil’s hips with an arm thrown across Phil’s hipbones. Phil strains, hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets and eyes tightly shut as Dan swallows him down as far as he can go. The lacy blue of the panties stands out against Phil’s reddened, heated skin, and Dan taps the bow and smiles before drawing up off of Phil’s cock with a wet pop.

“Wrapped up like a present, Phil, just for me,” Dan whispers, dimpling up at Phil’s flushed face and hazy eyes. He reaches his arm over Phil’s hip to clench Phil’s hand with his own, lacing their hands together and stroking over the bite marks on Phil’s knuckles. He grins at Phil and his hazy eyes before going down on him, taking him in almost to the base.

Phil squeezes Dan’s hand tightly and uses all his remaining willpower not to thrust into Dan’s mouth. He opens his clenched eyes and looks down at his cock disappearing into Dan’s mouth, going in and out of Dan’s pink, fucked out lips – only to look lower and realize that Dan’s palming himself frantically as he sucks Phil off, stroking himself in time as he bobs on Phil’s dick.

Phil groans and closes his eyes again as his cock twitches in Dan’s mouth. Dan gives Phil a hint of a smile with his eyes before he hollows his cheeks, sucking hard, and _oh_ , Phil knows he can’t take this much longer.

“Dan- Dan, I’m gonna-” Dan says nothing, but reassures him by sucking hard and continuing to bob up and down on Phil’s cock. Phil clenches Dan’s hand tight with one hand and buries the other  in Dan’s hair.

“Dan, I’m, I-” Phil groans out Dan’s name as he comes like a shot, Dan swallowing around him. He can feel the delicate muscles of Dan's throat working around his cock, and lets out a silent keen before going silent, lips parted. He shudders before going limp, settling on the sheets and glancing down at Dan, still breathing hard.

Dan pulls off of Phil’s dick, kneeling over Phil’s spent body and jerking himself fully and frantically now that Phil’s taken care of. Despite his boneless satisfaction, Phil reaches over and strokes languidly over Dan's dick, forming a fist and letting Dan thrust into his hand. Dan whimpers and thrusts desperately before coming all over Phil’s stomach and lacy blue panties, head tilted back.

Dan thrusts his aftershocks into Phil’s fist until he’s spent and collapses onto Phil’s chest with a grunt. Phil grumbles but acquiesces, wiping his come sticky fingers on Dan’s sweaty back.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan protests, “Phil that’s fucking _gross_ ,” but Phil reminds him that it’s his come, after all, he shouldn’t be complaining, and Dan reluctantly agrees. Dan tucks his head under Phil’s and snuggles into him despite the heat and the overwhelming smell of sex and sweat permeating the area. They’re going to have to take a shower eventually, but for now they rest.

“That was mind blowing,” says Dan, words muffled against Phil’s chest, “but please warn me next time you decide to wear lacy panties during the radio show, yeah?”

Phil chuckles, but let’s out a cheerful “yeah, sure,” at Dan, grinning into the empty air. He feels Dan smile against his chest before they both drift into sleep.


End file.
